<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Bit of Cream by XenoEmblem4TW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252622">A Little Bit of Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW'>XenoEmblem4TW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, It’s only in Judai’s mind lol, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Summer Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hot in the garage and Yusei is working a bit too hard. Judai decides it’s time for a break and wants to share something sweet with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Bit of Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was one of those hot summer days that Judai found to be unbearable. He was used to different temperatures due to his traveling but now it was too much for him. He turned his head towards Yusei, finding him in an equal state of uncomfortableness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeks flushed from the heat while he tried to work on something in the garage. Sweat glistening down his tan skin. His usual tank top that he wears for working clinging to his body, showing off nice muscles and a damn good body build. Judai found it sexy watching him work in the heat. He practically had a nosebleed seeing his boyfriend working and unintentionally making him get very turned on. He blushed at the thoughts running through his head</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad Judai! :p</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet despite these feelings, Judai doesn’t want his beloved mechanic to get ill in the heat. He decided to walk over to the kitchen and brought out something he had bought in secret for the two of them. It was only the </span>
  <em>
    <span>beginning</span>
  </em>
  <span> of summer and so he made sure that they were well stocked on one of the most popular items used for cooling down, ice cream. Walking over with a delicious bowl of creamy Vanilla, he came from behind Yusei with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don't you take a break? I got us something special to share in the heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusei turned his head a little to Judai nodding, grabbing a towel to wipe off the sweat from his body before turning to his boyfriend eager to see what he had for them. He blinked in surprise seeing Judai holding Ice Cream. He must’ve gone out while he was busy working again and got it for them. It was getting hotter though so he doesn’t mind the frozen cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking over to Judai, Yusei kissed him on the check thanking him before reaching out to grab the bowl only for Judai to move his arm further out to prevent him from grabbing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Yusei, we're eating this together and slowly. No need to rush. I bought plenty of Ice Cream for us. I want you to enjoy it and not think about your work. Just think about the sweet taste of white cream, and me~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at the “order” from his boyfriend, Yusei shook his head before nodding. Seeing as his work-addictive boyfriend agreed, Judai brought them over to the couch in the living room. Smiling to himself while he walked, as he was proud to make his boyfriend stay close and share some time with him. Even if they were going to get a small high from just a little cream.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for @Sakaimen8 who I saw wanted some Starshipping while I doing some early morning wake up call scrolling on Twitter. </p><p>I woke up from I guess too much body heat and the fact that summer is approaching here and so something like this came to mind. XD </p><p>This is honestly what I’d do once summer really hits. What fun is that I had some Ice Cream yesterday in the evening! It was my favorite, Cookies and Cream, so I guess my semi sugar feed brain came up with a marvelous idea to use for some fluff for these two boys~ </p><p>Hope you all enjoyed!</p><p>Now to go back to bed and not wake up til like 10-11 am. I WOKE UP AT 6:50 am THAT’S TOO EARLY FOR ME!!! XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>